Sleep and mental wellbeing are closely intertwined. Many illnesses and disorders (both psychological and physical) cause sleep disruption. Insufficient sleep in turn causes numerous psychological and physical symptoms of varying severity, generally depending on the severity of the sleep deprivation. Such symptoms include trouble focusing the attention, lack of attention to sensory input, increased human error resulting in accidents, longer reaction times, excessive yawning, moodiness, fatigue, irritability, depression, learning difficulties, forgetfulness, anxiety, lack of motivation, clumsiness, increased appetite, reduced libido, weakened immune system, increased insulin release, increased risk of cardiovascular disease, increased risk of hypertension, increased stroke risk, and increased risk for diabetes. Severe sleep deprivation can result in psychosis and hallucination.
Stress-related conditions have numerous causes, including sleep deprivation. Lack of sleep can leave a person vulnerable to stress, and stress can cause insomnia. Numerous stress-related disorders are recognized, including post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), acute stress disorder (ASD), depression, anxiety, obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD), and eating disorders. Stress also causes several recognized physical symptoms, many of which overlap with the symptoms of sleep deprivation. These include lack of energy, headache, upset stomach, diarrhea, constipation, nausea, muscle aches (such as back pain and joint pain), chest pain, tachycardia, insomnia, vulnerability to infection, reduced libido, sexual dysfunction, tinnitus, excessive perspiration (such as on the hands and feet), xerostomia, dysphagia, and bruxism.
Although sleep disorders and stress are widespread in the United States and many other countries, effective treatments are limited. Sleep-inducing drugs generally provide low-quality sleep or have serious side effects such as sleep walking. Drugs for the treatment of stress and anxiety have low rates of efficacy and also have serious side effects. Exercise and relaxation techniques are generally safe, but of limited effectiveness (especially for those severely afflicted).
There is a need in the art for highly effective ways to treat sleep and stress disorders without risk of serious side effects.